Victory in the Dark
by EnjoyItAll8000
Summary: Three clans, one cat. One cat to save them from the darkness slowly creeping their way. Slowly taking lives and destroying the peace. One cat who possesses the power to destroy the darkness. He must face grief, loss, pain, love, joy, and so much more...
1. Allegiances and Prologue

**This is a story my friend and I are writing, so I thought I'd upload it on here since it's actually pretty good. I will first throw out that yes some names might seem a little over the top, meaning that cats will probably not really know about them. I know that, so don't give me any crap about it. I have the power to delete your reviews. Just saying, don't mean to come across like a jerk, but if I've already told you I'm aware of it, don't keep bringing it up. Instead, focus on the actual story. So yeah, hope you like this story! We just started it so we don't really have any idea where it'll go.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or Erin Hunter. Just the cats and clans in this story.**

* * *

**SingeClan**

**Leader:** Indigostar~A pale brown tom with intriguing indigo eyes.

**Deputy:** Dartspeed~A fast calico and tabby she-cat with green eyes. Apprentice: Cobaltpaw.

**Medicine Cat:** Violetsong~A smally wispy gray she-cat with violet eyes.

**Medicine Cat Apprentice:** Taintpaw~A tiny tabby tom with amber eyes.

**Warriors**

Flickeringsight~A sightless but not senseless black she-cat.

Mountainheight~A large muscular white and grey tom.

Kindledfire~A sweet orange tom. Apprentice: Vaperpaw.

Whiteslash~A large white she-cat. Apprentice: Tealpaw.

**Apprentices**

Cobaltpaw~A strong black and grey tom with cobalt blue eyes.

Vaporpaw~A light blue-gray tom.

Tealpaw~A white she-cat with teal eyes.

**Queens (Expecting or Nursing)**

Pacificmist~A cream she-cat with dull gold eyes. Mate: Mountainheight. Kits: Expecting.

**Kits**

None.

**Elders**

Whisperinglight~A light gray she-cat with green eyes. Indigostar's mother.

**FallClan**

**Leader: **Vinylstar~A gorgeous grey she-cat. Apprentice: Lemonpaw.

**Deputy:** Springfountain~A pretty small golden she-cat. Apprentice: Showerpaw.

**Medicine Cat:** Gracefulattempt~A pretty silver tabby she-cat.

**Medicine Cat Apprentice:** None.

**Warriors**

Slightsong~A slender muscular grey tom.

Beigewave~A small beige she-cat with blue eyes.

Texasheat~A sandy tom with a thick country accent. Apprentice: Plaidpaw.

Rippleshiver~A dark silver tabby tom.

**Apprentices**

Lemonpaw~A gorgeous golden she-cat with lemon yellow eyes.

Showerpaw~A small slender yet muscular tom with dappled blue-grey and black fur.

Plaidpaw~A thick accented tom with mottled brown and ginger fur and clear eyes.

**Queens (Expecting or Nursing)**

Tallambition~A small black and white she-cat. Mate: Slightsong. Kits: Cloverkit & Blurredkit.

Talonrose~A black and grey she-cat. Mate: Rippleshiver. Kits: Expecting.

**Kits**

Cloverkit~A black she-cat with a clover-shaped white spot on her back and green eyes. Siblings: Blurredkit. Parents: Tallambition & Slightsong.

Blurredkit~A wispy grey tom with blue eyes. Siblings: Cloverkit. Parents: Tallambition & Slightsong.

**Elders**

Tiretaint~A grey tom with smoky black eyes. Oldest cat in FallClan.

**DarkClan**

**Leader:** Stonestar~A grey/silver tom.

**Deputy:** Calypsosea~A gorgeous orange she-cat with blue-green eyes. Apprentice: Voidpaw.

**Medicine Cat:** Mochalight~A slender chocolate brown tom with hazel eyes.

**Medicine Cat Apprentice:** None.

**Warriors**

Cream-eyes~A partially blind golden she-cat. Apprentice: Sightpaw.

Greyflash~A very muscular dark grey tom.

Tornclaw~A white tom with super long claws.

Dunevine~A sandy tom with green eyes.

**Apprentices**

Voidpaw~A black and gray tom with crystal blue eyes.

Sightpaw~A pitch black tom with clear eyes.

**Queens (Expecting or Nursing)**

Lilacfortune~A beautiful cream she-cat with black patches and lavender eyes. Mate: Stonestar. Kits: Dallaskit.

Drainlight~A dark grey she-cat with amber eyes. Mate: Tornclaw. Kits: Songkit, Ivykit & Softkit.

**Kits**

Dallaskit~A handsome golden tom with amber eyes. Parents: Stonestar & Lilacfortune.

Ivykit~A light cream-colored she-cat with dark green eyes. Siblings: Softkit & Songkit. Parents: Tornclaw & Drainlight.

Songkit~A grey and white she-cat with blue eyes. Siblings: Softkit & Ivykit. Parents: Tornclaw & Drainlight.

Softkit~A silky-furred dark grey she-cat with amber eyes. Siblings: Songkit & Ivykit. Parents: Tornclaw & Drainlight.

**Elders**

Swayingleaf~A small brown tabby tom with green eyes.

Crashmirror~A gray tom with clear glassy eyes.

**Cats Outside The Clans**

Duncan~A light brown kittypet tom.

Art~A beautiful small reddish brrown rogue she-cat.

* * *

**Prologue**

The starry cats gathered around the bright, glowing, sacrificial fire. "The one," A low voice mewed.

"He has arrived," A soft female voice purred.

The other cats murmured in agreement as the female spoke up again.

"The chosen one's path has been filled with grief, agony, and utterless pain. But some good will bring him to his destiny."

Yowls of approval began to sound, but faded as dark cats struck in. They attacked with such force the starry cats fled. They raced into the shadows and hid, not to come out for many moons.

Not until the one would save them...

* * *

**Short prologue I know but my friend wrote it so I didn't want to add on to her work! Next chapter's gonna be LOOONNNGGG! I promise! Review! Also, the Allegiances will be updated as the story goes along. So I won't have to keep reposting them as other chapters or have you keep up with them yourselves. REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 1

**The first official chapter of my story! So I won't update the original Allegiances, I decided. But every couple chapters I'll repost it.**

* * *

_He felt the bracken beneath him, the sharp thorns cutting into his soft, padded paws. He knew he had to keep running. He would save her, if it was the last thing he did. The dark shadow fell over him and he felt himself fall. The cat's claws hit his throat. He couldn't make out the other cat's face, for it was masked by the dark. But he saw his eyes; blood-hungry, shot, amber eyes. "Help!" He screamed. "Help!"_

Dallaskit awoke with a start. He felt the trembles fade from his body as he looked around to make sure everything had been a dream. Breathing deeply, Dallaskit sat up in his nest. There was no cat. Not blood shot amber eyes gleaming with evil. He was in the DarkClan Nursery, safe and sound. Nothing could hurt him here.

"Just a dream," He told himself. "It was just a dream."

Lilacfortune, his mother, was gone. Drainlight, the other Queen in the Nursery, was curled up around her three kits on the other side, asleep. Everything was as it should be; peaceful and calm. But where was his mother?

Dallaskit quickly realized that if she wasn't in the Nursery, then she was out in the Camp Clearing, or in another den. The golden tom-kit looked at Drainlight and her sleeping kits again, then slipped silently out of the Nursery.

Dallaskit had been outside before, but never this early. Normally, Lilacfortune was there when he woke up, and she wouldn't let him go out just yet.

"It's too cold out there," She'd said. "You'll catch cold."

Then Dallaskit had laughed in her face, saying it was newleaf and that it wasn't cold anymore. But she still hadn't let him.

Now he understood why she hadn't let him out this early.

It was _freezing_.

For a normal, grown Warrior, this would seem like nothing. But for Dallaskit, who was barely 2 moons old, it was horrible.

"Apparently, it isn't warm in the morning," Dallaskit murmured, and fluffed his golden fur out around him. He shivered, then sniffed the air, searching for his mother's sweet scent.

"Look for Lilacfortune?" A voice sounded behind him. Dallaskit spun around to see a sand-colored tom with green eyes towering over him, with a kind expression on his face.

"Yep!" He chirped, stretching his legs to look taller.

"She's in your father's den," The tom jerked his head towards the Leader's Den.

"Thanks!" Dallaskit trotted away, but then paused. "Wait, what's your name?" He called to the Warrior.

"Dunevine," He responded, then turned and padded out of camp, waving his tail in good-bye.

Dallaskit smiled. Dunevine seemed nice. Maybe he'd be his mentor when he became an Apprentice.

He padded over to Stonestar's den and stopped outside the entrance. He could hear his parents talking inside.

"...Nightmares every night..." Lilacfortune was saying.

"It's part of growing up," Stonestar protested. "It'll pass."

Dallaskit stiffened. They were talking about _him_! Now even more intrigued, he pressed himself against the outside of the den to listen.

He peeked inside and saw Lilacfortune shake her head. "No..." She mewed, her voice shaking. "He is not 'alright' like you say he is. He is my son. _Our_ son."

Stonestar sighed. "Okay, if you really want him checked on ask Mochalight."

Lilacfortune sighed in relief and looked at the entrance of the den. Dallaskit ducked out of sight as Calypsosea padded over.

The Deputy entered Stonestar's den. "Stonestar, we must speak...alone." Lilacfortune nodded and swiftly left.

Dallaskit hid from his mother. After she was ahead of him, he ran after her and dove through his secret entrance into the Nursery. He dove into his nest and buried his face into it. He couldn't believe his parens thought something was wrong with him.

Lilacfortune walked in. "Dallaskit," She mewed.

He lifted his head. "What?" He asked.

"Nothing." She smiled. "Just remind me to visit Mochalight."

Dallaskit forced a smile and nodded. "Yes, mom."

Lilacfortune licked his head. "Good, sweetie." She sat down in the nest next to him and licked a black paw. "Good." Her voice was soft and reserved. But Dallaskit knew why.

"Mom?"

"Yes, sweetie?" His mother's purple gaze rested on on him.

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine," Dallaskit reassured her. He saw alarm spark in his mother's eyes and he nodded. "I heard you in dad's den."

"Oh, Dallaskit," She murmured. "It's not that I'm afraid something's wrong with you. It's just that you and these nightmares, it's not healthy..."

Dallaskit reared on his hind legs and rested his forepaws on his mother's chest. "I'm not mad," He squeaked and smiled. "I understand. I'm your son. You don't want anything to go wrong with me."

Lilacfortune looked relieved. She gently shook her son away and stood up. "I'll go get something to eat," She purred and padded out.

"She thinks you've gotta a problem, huh?" A lilting she-kit's voice sounded from behind him. Dallaskit turned around to see Ivykit, who had just woken up.

"No," He growled defensively. "She just worries."

Ivykit smiled. "Calm down. I know how you feel."

Dallaskit put on a confused face. "How?"

Ivykit just smiled again, even broader. "I just understand," She purred, swiping at his ear playfully.

Dallaskit laughed and batted her face softly. Ivykit leaped at him, her eyes filled with light. Dallaskit dodged with sudden ease, and Ivykit fell to the ground beside him. She scrambled to her paws as Lilacfortune padded back in with a small sparrow. She set it down in front of them. "Ivykit, would you like to eat with us?" She asked softly.

Ivykit nodded. "Yes please!" Her dark green eyes perfectly matched her creamy pale pelt. She began to speak again, "I heard Calypsosea is gonna be joining us in the Nursery."

Lilacfortune faked a smile. "Great," She purred unenthusiastically as Ivykit took a bite of the sparrow.

Dallaskit smiled, but then mewed, "But she doesn't have a mate." He chewed on a piece of sparrow.

Ivykit's grin grew devious. "Apparently some hot rogue and her hit it off," She giggled and swallowed.

Dallaskit laughed. "I'm gonna go see if I can get my dad out of his den." He took a few more bites of the bird, swallowed, and then left.

He bounded towards the Leader's den and crept inside. It was very dark. Pitch black. That's when he heard it. A moan, a low pitched moan. Then a she-cat's moan.

Dallaskit blinked twice and moved foward slowly. The moan got louder. He tiptoed down into the Leader's underground den. Almost immediately he saw his father on top of a she-cat. He was licking her in that one spot in particular. Dallaskit bit his tongue to keep himself from crying out and pressed himself against the corner, concealing most of his body as he watched in horror. Then he saw his father gently nip that same spot again. He forced himself to look again and this time recognized the she-cat. _Calypsosea..._ He thought. His father was hazy and began to moan loud. Calypsosea held him to her and Dallaskit witnessed something he should never have had to see. He turned and darted out. He had to tell his mom!

Once out of the Leader's Den he paused. He couldn't tell her! Dallaskit knew his mother had a special condition where her emotions were so strong that the horror, shock, greif, and so much more that came with finding out her mate was cheating on her would kill her. He couldn't tell her. Dallaskit stumbled around the Camp Clearing and ran into Dunevine, who smiled down at him.

"Hello, Dallaskit," He greeted him. Dallaskit faked a smile and muttered a quick reply, then ran towards the Nursery, running into Ivykit, who was on her way out.

"Dallaskit!" She fussed. "What the heck?"

"Oh, uh, sorry," He apologized, distracted. He couldn't get the image of his father mating with Calypsosea out of his head.

_He couldn't have actually been..._ Dallaskit began to think, but forced himself to just stop thinking about it.

Ivykit butted him playfully with her head. "Come on, Dallaskit! Let's play the Hunting Game!"

Dallaskit faked a smile and nodded. "Okay..."

"You're the mouse!"

"Alright," Dallaskit halfheartedly agreed. Not because he didn't want to be the mouse, but because of what he;d just found out and witnessed.

His father was a cheater.


	3. Chapter 2

**No one has reviewed yet, so, I don't know if I'm going to continue this story. But, I will for the next couple chapters. If I don't get at least 2 reviews, I'm not gonna continue. So, here's the second chapter. Things are gonna get a little wacko, because my friends a bit crazy.**

* * *

Dallaskit emerged from the now-cramped DarkClan Nusery. Calypsosea, her father's secret lover, had moved in two moons ago, and just yesterday had given birth to four kits.

Rosekit, a pale ginger she-cat with pink eyes, was one of the first. She was sweet and loyal.

Oceankit, a pale gray she-cat with blue-green eyes like her mother, was the runt. She was angelic and pretty, with a very kind personality.

Treekit, a dark brownish-reddish tom with amber eyes. He was bubbly and bright.

And then there was Silaskit, literally a mini-me of Stonestar. Same gray fur, same green eyes...

Something about Silaskit wasn't right. Dallaskit knew that much.

When Lilacfortune saw Silaskit for the first time, she'd plastered a fake smile on her face, muttered congratulations, and then marched off to her mate's den.

They'd fought. There was screaming. Lilacfortune had accused Stonestar of cheating on her. But he'd lied, saying the rogue probably looked like him. Lilacfortune had fallen for it.

And so Dallaskit's father's secret stayed safe.

* * *

_2 Moons Later_

__Three out of four of Calypsosea's kits were gone. Rosekit and Oceankit were killed because they had been playing by the thorn bush. When nobody was looking, they had mysteriously fallen into it, their throats slit by the claw-like thorns.

The clan was shattered. Only Silaskit, of all cats, seemed to take it smoothly. That was when Dallaskit began to suspect something.

Then, only Treekit and Silaskit remained. Silaskit was quiet. The emotional, dark, mysterious type. He kept to himself and avoided most cats. Treekit was really sweet and friendly. He and Dallaskit had hit it off almost immediately, and were best friends.

There were random, un-used caves all around the DarkClan camp. Dallaskit and Treekit were traveling into the deeper parts of one. It was dark. That was when it happened.

"So then..." Treekit was giggling.

"What?" Dallaskit asked, laughing.

But Treekit didn't respond. There was a ripping sound, and a soft shriek, cut off.

"Treekit?" A warm, disgusting stench hit Dallaskit's paws. The scent of blood.

There was a thud and the smell of death hit the air. Bloodshot green eyes blinked at him from the darkness, and then disappeared.

Treekit was dead. He'd died right in front of him. "Treekit!" Dallaskit yowled, but there was nothing he could do for his friend.

Dallaskit alerted the clan. The burial was quick. He was even questioned about it. Some even accused him of being the murderer. But there was no evidence.

Later that day, Silaskit sat beside his siblings' graves, his eyes cold. Nobody knew how they'd died. Except Dallaskit. But he wouldn't tell. Silaskit smiled slightly to himself.

Nobody would ever know. They never would.

_They never would._

* * *

**How you like it? It's getting a big crazy, like I said. Review, please!**


End file.
